Lunar Clan
by dark and light heart
Summary: A new threat has appeared in Forks in the shape of three new comers. The threat is so big even the Volturi fear their legendary power. Edward and Alice are the only ones to see the new comers as this legendary power. JxE
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Clan

DISCLAIMER: DO not own Twilight.

Chapter 1: New Comers

It was a normal day in Forks High School. Everyone was just getting out of class and going to lunch. The Cullen's and Bella went to their usual spot and sat. Bella of course was the only one eating but they still chatted. Time seemed to slow as the door leading into the lunch room opened and three teens in black clothing walked in. Everyone seemed to watch as the three walked in. Edward looked at the lead boy who had stunning silver hair and sapphire blue eyes. His hair covered the right side of his face and strands fell down on the left. Edward locked eyes with the teen as he passed with the other two behind him. The other two were both blonde, one of them was a girl and the other a guy. Edward tried to read their thoughts but found it impossible. They walked past everyone and cut in front of many people in line for food. No one really cared because of the stunning new students. People would ask them questions about where they were from and the two blondes would only give one worded answers. The leader would give out real answers and was polite.

Bella looked at the three and walked over remembering her first day and all the questions. She asked the three if they would care to join her. The two blondes looked at each other and the lead smiled and said thank you they followed her back to the table. They took a seat and each of the Cullen's said hello.

"My name is Simeon." The silver haired teen said. "This is my brother Asher and my sister Anna." Alice tried to see the future of them but nothing came up as if they were immune to her power. Edward picked up on Alice's thoughts and felt uneasy of the new teens. Bella was being the nice one and asking where they were from as Alice and Edward ignored them. Emmet and Rosalie were gracious as well.

"So where are you from? That is not a common name around here." The silver haired teen smiled.

"We are from Romania . . . just moved here." Rosalie and Anna connected very well. They were talking about random things Emmet was getting bored with. Simeon and Bella chatted away until Edward couldn't take it anymore. Edward excused himself and grabbed Bella. Simeon watched in wonder as Edward stormed off with Bella. Alice excused herself and chased after them. Emmet and Rosalie watched them leave and stayed to chat with the new three teens.

Alice caught up with the two and stopped them.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" Bella pulled her arm from Edward.

"I don't trust him Bella . . . I can't read his mind." Alice explained she couldn't see their futures.

"You can't read my mind." Edward rolled his eyes. "But Alice can see your future . . . just be careful till we get to know who they are." Bella nodded and went back into the cafeteria. She apologized to Simeon and sat with him. She saw the charm and grace in him just like Edward had. Jasper and Asher had gotten to know each other and seemed like they were hitting it off. This made Alice uncomfortable as she looked into the future and Jasper suddenly disappeared from her visions.

The weeks went by and the new three teens had become loved by everyone. Rosalie found herself hanging out with Anna and Jasper was with Asher a lot. Bella had spent time with Simeon but Edward was soon taking a more assertive route with her to keep her from what he thought was danger. He had started suggesting her hanging out with Jacob. That shape shifter was annoying but he was better than Simeon in Edwards's eyes. Jacob agreed but asked what was so wrong with her having new friends. Edward didn't know but he knew something didn't feel right.

Jacob and Bella started hanging out until he began asking questions about Simeon and then she became suspicious. Bella grew tired of his questions and finally asked why he was so interested. Jacob ignored her question and kept walking with her.

"Jacob Black you muscled headed wolf you better tell me now!" He smiled and told her about Edwards's concern. Bella sighed and left Jacob on La Push beach. Bella went to the Cullen's and knocked on the door to be greeted by Rosalie and Anna. Rosalie has become nicer in recent days due to the company of Anna. She is like her in many ways. Bella went to Edward's room and tried to kick the door down. This resulted in her falling backwards after kicking the door. The door opened and a confused Edward looking at her like she was an idiot. She stood up and pounded on Edward's chest.

"How dare you have Jacob find out information on Simeon and have me hang with Jacob to be away from him." Jasper began use his gift and make Bella calm down. Asher was behind Jasper watching the little spectacle. He found it entertaining that his brother was causing such problems by simply being charming.

"Edward . . . can't you trust me?" Edward shook his head and without thinking he yelled. "I don't trust him!" Jasper turned to Asher and he looked sharply at Edward. "Excuse me . . . you don't trust my brother . . . may I ask why?" Edward was speechless. He didn't know why he suddenly just belted out his inner thoughts. It was like a powerful force making him speak. The urge to speak his deepest thoughts was to strong.

"He isn't right . . . there is something off about him." Jasper was embarrassed by Edward and apologized to Asher. He only smiled and said it was time for him to leave. Jasper walked him out to his car. Anna was going to leave a little later. Jasper and Asher really became close. He hadn't felt this close to anyone since Alice but this guy was different and so irresistible.

"Ya know Jasper . . . you're quite . . . beautiful." If he could blush he would. Asher pulled him in closely and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds but Jasper felt as if he was to forever be connected. Asher smiled and hopped into his Ferrari and left. Jasper walked back into the house touching his lips.

Bella and Edward were arguing for some time before Edward just yelled at her and made her leave. She left in tears and Edward was scolded by Esme. Bella ran down the road and stood against a wall crying. Minutes later a black Camero stops next to her and the windows roll down revealing Simeon. He asked her to hop in so they could talk about what was wrong. She told him about Edward and his problem with him. Simeon listened and dropped her off after giving her time to grieve over Edward and his mistrust.

Edward went to find Jacob and seek him out to see what he could do to help. Jacob became attracted to Edward over the recent contact with the vampire. He had completely stopped going for Bella and made subtle hints at Edward and even thought about his feelings for the vampire but Edward never said anything. The two were walking along a beach that the vampire could walk on and Jacob asked how he could help. Edward wasn't sure what to do and that's when he heard the words Jacob Cullen shoot through his mind. He could sense the shape shifters desires. Edward stopped and looked at the younger teen. Jacob looked him in the eyes and blushed. The vampire shook his head and walked away from the younger. He couldn't think of what to say. He knew it was rude and horrible to not say anything but he didn't know how to reply. Besides he had bigger things to think about right now. If Bella really was in danger from Simeon he needed to hurry. He had nothing to really prove Simeon was dangerous but it was a feeling he had. It was time for him to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

Plz review, never have done Twilight stories before. So . . . outta my typical story field. It is a Jacob Edward Fic when they get together . . . not sure yet.


	2. Volturi

Lunar Clan

DISCLAIMER: DO not own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Volturi have arrived

Edward walked through his door and heard one word run through his mind and that was Volturi. Edward sped through looking for his family when Emmet stopped him and brought him into Carlisle's office.

"It's Demetri . . . he has something to tell us." Edward walked in to see Carlisle, Esme and Demetri talking. The ruby eyes vampire looked at Edward and smiled.

"I hope that business in Italy hasn't ruined our friendship Edward." Edward smiled and asked what was going on. Carlisle was the one to answer, Esme was frightened about what she heard from Demetri.

"It seems the Volturi have come to warn us that an ancient power has come back." Demetri chuckled.

"You misunderstand . . . they have always been. They were the first ever and the most powerful. Their gifts are beyond our comprehension. Their clan ruled Romania but the humans feared them and finally they rose up on the night of a full moon . . . the one day they could be killed. The clan was destroyed except for a few. When we found out you could imagine our excitement but to our dismay . . . the master of the Lunar Clan was still alive. We searched the castle and saw the ashes of the vampires but the throne room had a secret exit that the last of the clan fled from." Edward was unsure how to take this.

"It seems Edward that this clan has come here to America . . . possibly this area. There is something you must know about this clan . . . they know no mercy. They have eliminated entire towns of people. Their master has gifts that not even the Volturi have and they are more deadly." Edward was frightened that if even the Volturi were afraid . . . then what was to happen to them. Demetri gave his goodbyes and parted ways. Demetri was going to monitor the area for awhile and make sure that the Lunar Clan wasn't here. He stood on the roof looking around. He looked down and saw Jasper walk towards the door with a blonde. Demetri could sense something from the boy. He was quite curious. Demetri knew he would need to keep an eye on him.

"Jasper . . . I'm happy that you want to be with me. I know Alice must have caused some conflict in you but it'll be ok." Demetri knew that Jasper could never have been swayed; his gift would have stopped them before he could. Charm, beauty and blonde hair things were already looking interesting. This boy fit the profile of the top members in the Lunar Clan. He had never actually seen the leaders but this boy had unnatural attraction. He knew he should warn the Cullen's about the boy and his possibility of being a Vampire of the Lunar Clan. As soon as the thought left his mind he grabbed his head in pain as a vision appeared before him. He could see the Volturi being eliminated one by one. Their sacred building in flames and Aro was held by his throat. A figure in black chuckled as he let go of the vampire and he fell into the flames below. _Mention your suspicions to the Cullen's and you will all die._ Demetri wasn't in pain anymore but the vision wouldn't leave his mind. He jumped off the roof and ran as fast as he could. He had to get back to Italy and report.

Edward had tried to talk to Bella but she wasn't being cooperative. She wouldn't answer or she would hang up on him. He had decidedly gone to her house but no one would answer. He looked in through the window and Saw Simeon with her and Charlie. They were laughing it up and he could read Charlie's thoughts. He preferred Simeon over him. This wasn't right and he knew he had to find out more on them. Edward ran and ran until he ran directly into Demetri.

"Edward . . . what brings you here?" Edward had no time to talk he continued to walk.

"Your suspicions . . . watch them before they make you lose everything." Edward looked at Demetri not understanding how he could know.

"How do you . . ." He chuckled. "It's obvious on what you think plus I heard about your outburst. I have to search around more warning other clans but be careful . . . they may still be around." Edward nodded and ran off to his house. Demetri watched before chuckling and pink flames surrounded his body. The flames dissipated and revealed Anna.

"Do be careful Edward . . . wouldn't want Bella to be hurt." She laughed as pink flames surrounded her and she disappeared.

Simeon and Bella were chatting in the living room when Anna came from upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Anna smiled.

"I had to powder my nose dear Bella. Have to try and look as good as Rosalie if that's even possible." She took her seat next to Bella and smiled at Simeon signaling she did her work.

"Bella I must apologize but I must go. I have work I must attend to." She nodded as Anna and Simeon both left in his Camero.

"What about Asher?" Anna chuckled.

"I trust that he will succeed in getting Jasper to join us. He is truly a wonderful asset and Asher isn't even using his power anymore. Jasper has actually fallen for him. Rosalie will probably come to us as well." Simeon smiled and turned rapidly into his driveway.

"Good . . .I'm most pleased. The others are growing weak . . . they need blood or they will die. These Cullen's feast on animals . . . I would rather not drop to such lengths but there are more wild animals than humans. We could cross the border into Canada . . . no one will miss Canadians."

"Simeon don't be ridiculous . . . . Canadians will miss Canadians." They chuckled and went into their house to greet the rest of their clan. There were only about fifteen others now. The clan was destroyed and now they are on the brink of destruction. Eighteen members isn't a lot but it will be enough for now until two new members come to their side.

Jasper sat down on what would be his bed if he slept. Asher sat next to him looking at him with his sparkling blue eyes. Jasper hadn't broken anything to Alice as he has led Asher to believe but he didn't want to hurt her. Asher smiled and leaned in capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The feelings flooded through Jasper like fire. He found himself putting his fingers in Asher's blonde hair and pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. It was then he noticed the lack of warmth from the kiss. A human should have had a warm kiss but Asher's lips were ice. His thoughts were interrupted by Alice coming through the door.

"Jasper!" Asher pulled away and Jasper looked with saddened eyes at the girl he use to love. Asher stood up and began to walk out.

"I'm sorry Jasper . . . Alice . . . Japer when you're done . . . could we talk outside?" He nodded to the blonde and watched him leave. Alice couldn't think right now. The normally perky vampire was distressed. Everything had fallen apart when he came here.

"How could you Jasper?" He looked down trying to use his power on her.

"NO! Making me calm won't change what you have done! "Jasper tried to speak but Alice left the room. Jasper took a minute to calm down before going outside to talk to Asher. He went out the door and the light made him shine like a glistening diamond. Asher was turned around and Jasper ran into the shade.

"What did you want to talk about?" Asher turned and his glorious eyes pierced into Jasper.

"Something seemed like it bothered you when we kissed." Jasper remembered the ice of the kiss.

"Your kiss was like ice . . ." Asher chuckled.

"As if you have room to talk . . . how can you tell when our lips are the same temperature?" Jasper looked at him questioningly. Asher walked forward and grabbed Jasper's hand. He put it on his chest and Jasper didn't know what he was doing.

"Do you feel anything?" It clicked in his mind. He was a vampire.

"Bingo Jasper and I have a proposition for you. Just listen and when I'm done think about it. I love you Jasper . . . don't think this proposition makes my feelings for you fake." Jasper nodded.

"No doubt the Volturi told you of the Lunar Clan. That is my family and I want you to be with me. Together we can help rebuild the Clan. Only certain vampires can breed and you are one of them . . .as your sister Rosalie. Join us and you can have a power greater than any other vampire. You will walk in the daylight and blend in. No sparkles. Think about it . . . we could be together forever." Asher kissed Jasper on the lips and disappeared in silver flames. Jasper gasped but the words echoed in his mind. He went inside and thought over everything from the blonde.

Simeon, Anna and Asher were in the parlor of their mansion. They were discussing the events of today. With the Volturi being afraid and Jasper and Rosalie coming to them soon . . . Simeon's plans will succeed soon.

Demetri returned to his sanctum and bowed to the leaders of the Volturi. He explained he went to the Cullen's and gave them information on the Lunar Clan. They leaders were pleased but Demetri wasn't finished. He explained he had suspicions of lunar vampires and when he was going to warn the Cullen's a vision appeared in his eyes. He told them that a voice said if he warned them the Volturi would die. They all looked alarmed and knew that there would be danger.

"We have to eliminate them." Said Caius.

"It's not so simple . . . it can only be done on a full moon. There is major danger in attacking them. Only with the Cullen's could we possibly do so." Aro attempted reason. The others nodded in agreement but let it go for now. They would discuss later on what to do.

Second chapter. Please review. Be nice never done a twilight fic.


End file.
